


That's how it is (the yew tree Remix)

by Akasanata



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, References to human experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 12:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19905418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata
Summary: Charles is lonely and Logan isn't all that bad.





	That's how it is (the yew tree Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/gifts).
  * Inspired by [the yew tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533407) by [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/pseuds/Ireliss). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Ireliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireliss/pseuds/Ireliss) in the [xmen_remix_madness2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2019) collection. 



> A little bit late and rushed, but here it is.

Logan was different in every sense. Even as a mutant, he was different, full of contradictions. His mind was muted and full of holes. It was like a spiderweb, held together with mere strings and hollow the rest of it. It was also harder for Charles to read him and Logan could kick him out easily.

He came to the mansion as a bodyguard of one of Kurt's associates. That wasn't surprising, those people often brought their bodyguards. What was surprising was that Logan was a mutant and his employer knew this. Not only that, but Logan knew fully well what Stryker did and hated him for it, and yet, he still followed his orders. Charles could understand doing things out of fear, he did that all the time after all. Logan, however, didn't fear Stryker. Only hated him. A lot.

They didn't talk, though. Logan knew he was a telepath because he had pointedly kicked him out of him mind several times, but he always let Charles roam before that, his mind filled with a tinge of annoyance, so Charles thought he didn't actually mind that much.

It all changed when one evening Stryker invited (practically forced) Logan to one of his readings. Charles was understandably surprised when he felt Logan's mind among the people, but tried to ignore it. Tried and failed. Logan's mind by now was a welcome refuge, a familiar place to run to. It didn't belong in this room. Charles needed to focus on closing his mind, letting all the lewd thoughts wash over him. His mind kept going back to Logan's over and over again, though.

"'I am not going to hurt you, so do as I say,' and thus the man made the boy comply with his wishes," Charles was reading, giving up on trying to avoid Logan's mind, he lingered in its surface.

He was surprised to see that Logan was barely paying attention to his words.

"He bared the youth's buttocks..." Charles kept reading. Suddenly, he heard Logan's voice in his mind when he made a pause for dramatic effect.

 _Does it help?_ It said, _to be in my mind. Does it help?_

Charles felt his face redden but continued reading without a hitch.

 _Yeah_ , he answered into Logan's mind, _it's strangely calming._

Logan grunted and began thinking about the animals he often encountered in his home country.

Charles smiled, burrowed inside Logan's mind and kept reading. It didn't escape Charles, however, that there was an undercurrent of desire beneath all the deer.

The night before Stryker's departure, Charles went down to Logan's quarters. He made sure to keep out of everyone's sight, and redirected other people's attention away from the quarters. Logan didn't seem surprised to see him when he entered.

"What do you want, bub?" he asked with his cigar still in his mouth. He was lying down and didn't bother to move.

Charles climbed up the bed and placed his legs each on one side of Logan's torso. He then leaned and removed the cigar from Logan's mouth.

"What are you doing, Charles?"

"You want me, I felt it." Charles had thought it wouldn't involve much talking and now was getting nervous.

"You need to learn the difference between thoughts and actions. Now, get off me."

"No!" This wasn't supposed to be how it would go. Logan was supposed to take him, without talking. He had barely talked before, why was he talking now?

"Bub, if you don't get off, I'll remove you by force." Logan said sitting up and grabbing his wrists.

Charles felt his eyes tear up, and that only frustrated him more.

"Let me have this, please," he begged, "One day I'll have to, and if it isn't Kurt himself it'll be someone he chooses! Please, let me have this."

Charles was begging, crying, sat in Logan's lap.

"You're not as defenseless as you think," Logan said, "before that happens, you'll get away from here." He then cupped Charles' cheeks and kissed him softly on the lips.

"When that happens," Logan continued, "if you still want, maybe then."

Logan got up and left. Charles screamed inside his mind.

Next day, after Stryker had already left, Charles found a postcard in his bed. It had an address in Canada.


End file.
